I Left My Heart In San Francisco
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Yami's getting married. Everyones at the wedding and excited for the big day (almost), but who's the bride?


I Left My Heart in San Francisco 

Yami looked over his reflection nervously. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked out the window. A low fog hovered over the golden gate bridge. 

"Yug, calm down," Joey said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Yami turned and looked at his buddy. 

"You're right, Joey. It's just... I want this day to go well," Yami answered 

"It will. Yugi, you're wedding day is gonna be amazing. I promise." Joey said 

"Thanks Joey," Yami answered 

He smiled and turned back to the mirror. He should be grateful the wedding was going this well, seeing as the wedding was announced very suddenly. The entire incident with the Doom organization had brought Yami to San Francisco. Yami unexpectedly met his beloved here and decided that this would be an opportune time to get married. Yami finished tying his bow tie. Then he stepped aside and let Joey look over himself. Joey looked at his reflection and shot it a wink. He wore a navy blue tuxedo. 

"Man I look good," Joey bragged 

"You're my best man you have to look good," Yami answered, chuckling.

Then there was a knock at the door. Yami answered it to find Tristan. Tristan was dressed in a blue tuxedo similar to Joey's.

"Yugi, the caterers are late. The florists don't have white orchids, and I can't find your grandpa anywhere." Tristan blurted out all in one breath. 

At this news Yami's violet eyes turned almost midnight purple. 

"Tristan! I was trying to keep him calm. Now you go and ruin it," Joey yelled angrily. 

"I'm right here," A voice called out from behind Tristan. 

Tristan turned to find Solomon Moto behind him. 

"Can't a grandfather see his grandson on his wedding day?" Solomon asked 

Then he walked into the dressing room.

"I want you to know your mother and I are very proud of you," Solomon said 

Yami bent down and hugged his grandfather. 

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Yami answered 

"Whew! One down. Two to go," Tristan breathed 

"Listen, tell the florist to go with white roses instead then," Yami told Tristan. 

"Right and I'm gonna call the caterers to see where they are," Joey said 

Just as they were about to leave, they heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall. A young woman came bursting into the dressing room, restrained by a struggling Duke Devlin. 

"Yugi Moto! If you go though with this I will jump off the golden gate bridge," She shouted 

"Is that a promise?" Yugi said 

The young brunette gasped. 

"Tea, Why can't you just accept that I'm marrying someone else? Now please just go. You're making a scene," Yami said gently 

At this Tea broke down into sobs. 

"She's been doing this since she found out," Joey said, rolling his eyes. 

"C'mon it's almost time," Tristan called. 

"Yeah we still have some things to check on," Joey said. 

With that the three young men ran from the room. 

****************An hour later********

The opening strands of the wedding march filled Yami's ears. He looked to the open double doors and watched expectantly. Then his bride emerged. His bride was a vision. The dress was white tulle with billowing skirts. There was also a sheer periwinkle overlay on the skirt and sleeves. Also two satin blue ribbons hung from the veil. His bride walked down the aisle rhythmically. Soon the bride was level with Yami. The bride accepted his arm, and they walked side by side to the altar. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today....." the preacher began,

"I do," Yami answered when the time came 

"I do," His wife answered 

Joey and Tristan were busy crying their eyes out. Mai dabbed her eyes too.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said 

Yami lifted the veil and leaned in. He kissed his bride passionately. Then wedding bells began to ring. 

************At the reception*********

Yami say next to his bride watching everyone at the reception happily. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. 

"I love you Yami," his bride whispered 

"I love you too, Seto," Yami whispered 

The End 

Yes, the bride, or husband, I should say was Seto. Sorry to those who would prefer that Seto be seme, but I made him uke for this. You must admit the idea of Seto Kaiba in a wedding dress is cute. As most of you know, San Francisco recently legalized gay marriages. I was joking with my brother and the idea of Yami marrying Seto in San Francisco came up. That was how I got the idea for this fic. Thanks for reading. Any questions, comment, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


End file.
